gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thebegnob
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Will page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 13:09, August 8, 2012 Image policy Thanks for uploading File:WillHD.png. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Winter is Coming) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from "Winter is Coming", to add categories type Category:Image (CATEGORY NAME) e.g. Category: Image (Winter is Coming)) I have added this information to File:WillHD.png. Please add this information yourself to other images that you upload. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this for screenshots: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (EPISODE) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description. For images from other websites I use this: Summary This is a promotion image of DESCRIPTION from WEBSITE. Licensing Category:Image (CATEGORY) Then I only need to fill in a description, the source and choose a category e.g. Category:Image (Actor).--Opark 77 (talk) 13:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for uploading File:RobbStarkHD.png. I have had to nominate it for deletion because you failed to add any of the required information. Please can you add a source, a description, a licensing tag, and an appropriate category so we can keep the image. If you need assistance adding this information please let me know. If you fail to add the required information I will have to delete the image. I will review it in 1 week.--Opark 77 (talk) 18:55, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Rast Good catch, silly of us not to list him for "Baelor".--Opark 77 (talk) 13:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Updating infobox images When you change the infobox image on a page (like this edit on Will which substituted File:WillHD.png for File:Will.jpg) please could you move the old image down to the image gallery. I have done this for you on Will. We do this so we do not have unused or orphaned images on the wiki. If you think the old image is not worth keeping please could you nominate it for deletion. You can do that by typing on the file page for the old image.--Opark 77 (talk) 13:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Images Thanks for the new HD images. Don't forget to categorize them.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Robb Stark Thank you for the new Robb Stark image, and a special thank you for observing the image policy. It is appreciated.-- 14:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) HD images The HD images that you've been uploading recently are excellent, and are far superior to the publicity photos that HBO release. If you're able (and of a mind to) it would be great if we could have more such images for other characters; provided that they're of the same quality and style as the Robb Stark and Walder Frey ones. Let me know if you're interested/able to do this.-- 09:39, May 5, 2014 (UTC) : Don't worry about it, and thank you. Any help you can provide with this would be greatly appreciated. I've done quite a few myself, as you can see.-- 16:07, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Blocking/Image Policy I have noticed you were warned several times about our image policy, as well as being given complex directions on how to follow this policy. Your latest image of Loras was not properly tagged with categories or licensing information. We must adhere to these rules, as HBO has been known to check from time to time. Because you have not put in effort to properly upload pictures, you will be blocked with a length of 1 week. 18:14, May 19, 2015 (UTC)